iSick
by ShadowAS1
Summary: Carly is getting sick while Spencer is taking Sam out off town to visit one off her Uncles in prison CREDDIE! I don't say more ;
1. Feeling Sick or just Tired?

Chapter 1: Feeling Sick

It was an usual Friday afternoon when Sam, Carly and Freddie came home from school.

"Where'd you go again this weekend" asked Carly

"To my Uncle thats in prison' Sam answered annoyed

"Hey spence" did they say when walking in

"Hey kids" Spencer answered "Are you ready to go Sam?" he asked "Yeah Sure i am" She said

"Well then, Lets go" Spencer said, "Cya kids later he yelled back while walking out the door"

"Later Spencer" Carly and Freddie Yelled back

"So, how were gonna do iCarly tonight?" asked Freddie, "Hmmmm How about You replacing Sam, I mean you have remote for your controls. Right?"

"Yeah off course I have, well ill be here at 7pm so cya then carls" Fredie said

"Cya.." Carly said while sittting down on the couch

_(author note: Italic fonts are peoples thoughts)_

"_aww, i'm not feeling wel, I hope I can do iCarly tonight" Carly thought while lying down on the couch_

**Well then this is the ending off the 1st chapter,**

**yes I know the story sucks a bit now but its like an introduction, next chapter will get way more exiting**


	2. Alone in the dark?

**Chapter 2: Alone in the dark?**

"Hey Carly" Freddie said when walking in the Shay apartment

"Hey Freddie"Carly answered almost quietly

"Are you alright??" I asked "Yeah, i'm just tired I guess" Carly said

"Well, lets get to the studio then"

The show started as usual only with Freddie replacing Sam when suddenly...

"Now what were gonna do now Carly?"

"...Carly?"

"CARLY!"

Freddie almost screamed that while he saw Carly collapsing just in time to catch her

"I'm sorry Freddie...." Carly sobbed "It's all right you better get to lay down" Freddie said while helping Carly get up.

While walking downstairs Carly collapsed a second time, when Freddie laid her down on the couch he said "I'm not leaving you alone tonight Carls"

"_Aww.. That was one off the sweetest things he ever said to me" Carly thought confused..._

"So... what are we going to do" I asked

"How about watching a movie?" Freddie Said, "Uhmmm, Sure. What movie?" She asked

"I like Mission Impossible, how about that one" He asked "Sure" she said

During the movie their eyes where glued to the screen, when suddenly

*Flash*

"What the...." They both said

"I think the power went down" Freddie said "You have an flashlight?" He asked

"Sure, Catch" Carly said while throwing the flashlight towards him as far as he could see in the (almost) dark room

"Hmmmmm... nothing is wrong here lets see... the power is down in the entire building" he said

**I know it are shot chapters, starting with next chapter it'll get longer**

**Will they continue the movie or not**

**will the power come back or not**

**Read and Review for Ideas**

**Next chapter will come ASAP (as soon as possible)**

**No flames**

**Reviews welcome**


	3. Passing the night

**Chapter 3: Passing The Night**

"Well since the power is down, what we're gonna do" Carly asked

"Ermmmm... We can still finish the movie on my laptop"

"Nah, lets get to sleep, i'm tired: Carly said

"Ok, im going to dress myself for the Night so ill be in the Bathroom"

"Ok, see you in my room when you're done" She said

_Aww hes so cute, he really cares about me, I never realised he would do such thing_

"Carly,, can I come in?" Freddie asked while knocking the door

"Come in" She said

Freddie was almost frozen when he opened the door

"_Wow!, shes looking cuter then I ever saw her"_

"Is something wrong Freddie" Carly asked

"Ermmm no nothing, sorry" he said

"Carly are you alright, you are looking..... dizzy" (author note: didn't know for sure how to express that)

"I'm fine... Just tired I think" She answerd

"Hmm me to lets get sleeping" He said

"Yeah.. sure" She said confused

"_Wow is this for real, is she really letting em sleep together in her bed." Freddie thought confused_

"Good night" He whispered in her ear. "Good night Freddie" she whispered back pulling him closed to her.

Carly waked up almost in shock

"Whats wrong Carls?" Freddie asked wile watching her concerned

"I don't know, was it just a dream or was it real....." she said

"Was what a dream?" He asked curious "Nothing, nevermind" Carly responded

They did lay down again, pulling each other closer

_She looks so cute he still thinked_

They where looking for eachother for less then a minute when they kissed

They both did look surprised when they finished.

"That was... amazing" Freddie eventually said

"That's for sure"Carly responded when they kissed again

When kissing eachother their tongues started to dance with eachother while they where almost burning down off happiness and confusion

"Freddie, this isn't just this night, isn't is" She asked when we'd look up

"No, this is gonna be for ever" he said while wrapping his arms around her waist

Carly kissed him back with everything she add I did not assume she doubt kissing me

**Yes I know i'm evil stopping the chapter right here ^^**

**I hope you enjoy it sorry it took me so long, last 2 days I was ill myself so I was uanble to write but it gave me inspiration =)**

**Review, no flames, suggestions welcome**


End file.
